Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of the Midnight Walker
by Wolf Mandrake
Summary: The ten-year-old sleuth finds himself against a criminal unlike any he's ever encountered. With help from his dad and a federal agent in town, Encyclopedia faces off against an adversary that is not going to be so easy to catch.
1. Chapter 1

For years, years, I have wanted to try and make a story like this work. What if Encyclopedia Brown matched wits with a serial killer? Maybe it won't work. But I'm going to try.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Encyclopedia Brown.

Chapter 1

The man was well dressed in a suit and tie and flashed a badge as soon Chief Brown got out of his truck.

"The bureau? What brings you to Idaville?" asked Brown.

He had sensed that this guy was a fed from the moment he laid eyes on him. They all looked the same.

"I'd like to speak to you in private, Chief Brown. You are Chief Brown correct?"

"I am."

"I thought so. You carry yourself with pride. I would too if I had the only one hundred percent clear rate for crimes in the United States."

"We work hard."

"You must. Well let's speak in your office."

"Sure. Right this way."

Brown led the way into the Idaville police department and past the curious eyes of his office staff and deputies. He shut the door to his office behind him, even though he knew that would cause a wave of speculation.

"So? Agent, I'm sorry I didn't get your name," began Brown.

"Special agent Jim Faraday. Call me Jim. Let's be informal. Officially I am here following up on a case involving forged checks from two months back. Very shrewd of you topic out the slight discrepancies in the handwriting," replied the agent.

If you only knew who actually spotted that, thought Brown.

"Ok, Jim. Unofficially?"

"Do you follow the news?"

"Yes."

"The Midnight Walker?"

"Cripes. Terrible business."

"Did you just say cripes?"

"I did. We don't like foul language here in Idaville, Agent Faraday."

"Jim please. So you know he's up tp five victims. All victims had jobs that had them on the graveyard shift. Gas station worker, truck driver, cop, machine shop worker, and well, a lady of the night."

"Yes. All victims met similar fates. What does that have to do with us?"

"We received the following letter a week ago. We've double checked it against other communications he has sent. It's legit. This is from the Midnight Walker."

He handed a typed letter in a plastic evidence bag to Brown. He read it carefully, his eyes widening and his blood going cold.

_Idaville. A small bucolic slice of America. A charming seaside town. It has lovely beaches, three movie theaters, and a Little League. It also has a perfect clear rate for crimes. No one gets away with breaking the law there. I have enjoyed our games together, FBI. But perhaps the Idaville PD are better suited for me. I want only the best to play with. Join me if you must. Oh I do hope we have some fun._

"It seems you have attracted some very unwanted attention. I'm here to help you."

Brown said nothing. He was reading the letter again.

"Chief Brown? Are you ok?"

"Yes. It's just, I always worried this day might come. One day the real world would find us here. To think a man like this wants to cause trouble here."

"He could just be setting us down the wrong path. That's why I'm just here. Listen, Chief, let me hang around a little while. We'll use the old forgery case as cover. If nothing happens, great, I'm on my way. If something does happen though, we'll back each other up. Agreed?"

Chief Brown held out his hand.

"You got a deal. But understand we do things different here. Yes this is a town kind of stuck in the past. My wife will expect you to come over to the house for dinner. It's the polite thing to do."

Jim shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Chief."

"Great. Tonight then. At say five-thirty?"

"Sure, Chief. But don't forget why I'm here."

"Of course not. But do my favor. No talk of anything like that at the dinner table. Also do you know the details of the forged checks case?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You'll see."

Alright. I'll see if there's any interest. Please leave a review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting for one review and I got one. So here's more. I'm not scrolling through old Encyclopedia Brown books to learn locations. I'm taking some liberty. Never been the most humorous person but will try to make thing lighthearted until the real bad stuff happens. Please enjoy and think of leaving a review.

Note: Encyclopedia will be referred to differently depending on who he's with. By himself he'll be Encyclopedia but if he's with any adult, especially the FBI agent, he'll be Leroy.

Dell's Diner advertised itself as the best coffee in Idaville. Jim always wanted to find his go to coffee spot in a new town and so that was his first destination after leaving the Idaville police station. He wanted to explore the town before his dinner at the Browns. It was key to Jim to find his way around a town. Idaville was small but it took Jim a little while to get from place to place. There was a bus but he wasn't one for public transportation.

Dell's Diner was pretty full and Jim took a seat at the counter. No one really paid him any attention. A waitress came over and filled his cup of coffee without asking. Jim nodded.

"Greetings, stranger. Welcome to Idaville," she greeted.

"How'd you know I'm not a local?"

"Sweetie, I've been back here since I was sixteen. That was forty years ago. I know everyone."

Jim laughed.

"Fair enough. What's good here?"

"Everything."

"I trust you."

"You need any milk for sugar for the coffee?"

"No, ma'am. Thank you."

As Jim sipped his coffee, a girl of about ten came into the diner. The waitress waved her over to where Jim was sitting.

"Hey, Sally. What can I get for you?"

"Two lemonades please."

"Where's your partner?"

"Across the street. Apparently someone took off with two prize cockatoos."

"Some people have no sense. Hold on, Sally."

She left he girl Sally standing there next to Jim, who couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop but did you say someone stole two cockatoos?"

"Yes, sir. From Petey's Pet store. They won the Idaville Aviary Competition last year. Someone was jealous of them and don't want them to win this year."

"Cutthroat world of raising birds. Dangerous."

The waitress returned with the two lemonades for the girl and handed them to her with a smile.

"Here you go, Sally. Don't worry about paying this time. I still remember when you found those dine and dashers."

"Thanks, Peg."

Sally the girl was out the door in a flash and Jim watched her go with interest.

"Excuse me? Peg?" Asked Jim, calling the waitress over.

"Yes, sir."

"That girl helped you catch some diner and dashers?"

"Well more her partner did."

"Partner?"

"Sherlock Holmes in sneakers. The pint sized gumshoe."

Peg was called away and Jim's eyebrows were raised sky high. He now had something else to discuss with chief Brown tonight.

…..

Jim walked up to the red brick house on Rover Avenue. Number 13. He rang the doorbell and chief Brown answered the door a few moments later. He smiled.

"Agent Faraday. Welcome," greeted Brown. "Please come in."

"You didn't have much selections as far a swine goes but this was the most expensive. So enjoy on behalf of the United States government."

Jim handed Brown a bottle of red wine and the chief of police took it with a nod.

"Wow. Thank you. Please. My wife is making a roast. Leroy! Please come downstairs."

Brown had shouted up the stairs.

"OK."

The voice that came from upstairs was clearly from a child. Jim assumed Leroy was chief Brown's son. He followed Brown into the kitchen. The house made Jim think of his own home growing up. There was an old fashioned feel to the house. Mrs. Brown was hard at work in the kitchen. Chief Brown made the introductions. Mrs. Brown was very polite and welcoming. Eventually they were joined by a boy who was clearly the Brown's son. He looked just like them. Standing next to either of them there would be no doubt he was their son.

"Agent Faraday, this is our son, Leroy. Leroy, this is special agent Jim Faraday. Of the FBI."

Jim and Leroy shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Same."

"You're from the financial department of the bureau?"

Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Leroy is very interested in law enforcement," explained Chief Brown.

"I see. Yes. I'm with the financial department. Following up on the forged checks which I assume you know about," replied Jim.

Leroy nodded. He and his dad shared a look which Jim caught but he said nothing. At dinner Leroy wanted to know why Jim was following up on the forged checks case.

"Well the baker is being prosecuted soon. We just want to make sure all our ducks are in a row," explained Jim.

"We don't want Mr. Heller's lawyers to be able to pull any dirty tricks in court," added Chief Brown.

"I'd like to speak to the people who had his name forged," exclaimed Jim.

"That can be arranged. I'd start with Mr. Simon. He runs the concessions down at the community pool. Stop by there tomorrow at around eleven. There's a swim league that meets from ten to one on Sundays. Leroy is a part of it so he can introduce you," offered Chief Brown.

Leroy nodded. Most of his friends had joined the new swim league as it gave them free pool time during the summer and was actually pretty fun.

"You know this case well, Leroy?" Asked Jim.

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, please. No, sir, stuff. Jim is fine," interrupted Jim.

Leroy gave his father a look and Chief Brown nodded.

"It's fine, Leroy. Forgive us, Jim. We've taught him respect for his elders," explained Chief Brown.

"I understand. And respect for law enforcement?" Asked Jim.

"Of course," replied Mrs. Brown.

"Chief. You aren't the only crime solver in town. I was getting breakfast this morning. Dell's Diner. Girl came in to buy lemonade. Said two cockatoos had been stolen. She and someone else were looking into it. The waitress Peg said it was that girl and the so called Sherlock Holmes in sneakers," began Jim.

Chief Brown nodded slowly.

"Yes," he replied.

"How long have you been solving crimes, Leroy and when did you spot the fake signature?" Asked Jim.

Leroy actually laughed and his parents shared looks.

"How'd you know?" Asked Mrs. Brown.

"You've been giving each other small looks all night. Plus Chief Brown asked me if I was familiar with the case before coming to eat here. That meant someone else knew it pretty well," replied Jim.

"You're good, Agent Faraday. Also you're not in the financial department are you?"

Jim shook his head.

"How'd you guess?"

"I saw you scanning the room with your eyes. I don't think someone who is looking at bank records all day would do that. Plus you carry yourself in a way that suggest something more exciting," explained Leroy.

"Such as?" Asked Jim.

"Behavioral Sciences," replied Leroy.

"Bingo," said Jim.

"But I can't figure out why Behavioral Sciences is in Idaville pretending to follow up on the forged checks case?"

"You help out Agent Faraday tomorrow, Leroy, and maybe I'll tell you. Introduce him to the people he wants to meet. But that doesn't mean skipping the swim club," exclaimed Chief Brown.

Leroy nodded. He was excited now. As far as he was concerned, he was partners with a federal agent.

Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

A fun chapter with the main duo of the story working together. Trying to make it humorous for now before the real bad stuff starts to fly.

Most everyone in town referred to Leroy Brown not by his given name but by his well known nickname of Encyclopedia. An encyclopedia is a book or set of books filled with all kinds of facts from A to Z, like the inside of Enclyopedia's head. The junior sleuth had read more books than anyone in Idaville, the visiting federal agent included. His buddies swore that if you listened closely when his stomach was growling, you could hear pages turning.

Being so bright often meant Encyclopedia couldn't participate in contests where one had to use their brain. Scavenger hunts, trivia games, stuff like that, Encyclopedia was always on the sidelines. The swim club gave him a chance to compete fairly against people. He'd been entering as many random weird contests held in Idaville lately. He'd won a handful including a three legged race with his friend Charlie and an apple bobbing contest. He oddest had been when he handily won the annual smelliest fart contest put on by Idaville's scented candle store, Waxing Moon, an honor Encyclopedia had no intention of sharing. He'd entered it to go undercover to investigate mischief in the annual squash contest next door but after Encyclopedia passed his gas and people nearby were worried about a methane leak after smelling rotten eggs, the judges had no choice. Sally had barely been able to contain herself.

Now he stood at the Idaville community pool, drip drying from his most recent race, he got third, and waiting for Agent Faraday to arrive. They had a busy day ahead and luckily three of the forged checks victims were there. Mr. Simon at concessions, Ms. Daly from the library who ran a book donation ever Sunday, and Dr. Wong, a surgeon at Idavile General hospital who had three daughters who swam, took eighty thousand pictures wherever he went with them, and back in January removed Encyclopedia's ruptured appendix. That had worked out for Chief Brown as Encyclopedia stopped a robbery before it happened when he noticed odd behavior from two orderlies during his two day stay at the hospital. They were planning to rob a patient staying a floor down from Encyclopedia who had some jewelry with them.

Jim Faraday arrived promptly at eleven and Encyclopedia hurried over to him.

"Agent Faraday," he greeted.

"Leroy. How are you?"

"Fine, sir. Oh sorry. Jim. I'll have a hard time with that."

"It's ok. So? Let's go meet one of these forgery victims."

"Sure. Three of them are here. But Agent Faraday, this is all a ruse right? To hide why you're really here?"

"All in good time, Leroy. Lead on."

"I have one more race soon so with apologies I'll have to introduce you to Dr. Wong first. He's a very nice man but he believes in one sided conversations and only if he's the one talking."

Jim quickly discovered what Leroy was talking about as he was left alone with the talkative doctor. Leroy went off to swim his last race and Jim struggled to ask more than three questions. He was extra frustrated because the forged checks was just a cover. But he stuck with it because he didn't need this small town panicking over him being here chasing a serial killer. He'd seen it before.

Leroy eventually returned and saved Jim from Dr. Wong.

"Did he help?" Asked Leroy.

"I have a feeling my being here will be quickly spread through this town by him," replied Jim.

"Gossip will spread like wildfire in this town, Agent Faraday," explained Leroy. "Though you can trust me to keep your real reason for being here a secret."

"I appreciate your tenacity but I have to leave that decision up to your parents," said Jim.

The other two financial victims were friendly of course and Jim was fairly confident his trip was covered for the time being. After talking with Mr. Simon at concession, one of Chief Brown's deputies walked up to Jim and Leroy.

"Agent Faraday. I'm Dan Royce. Chief Brown would like you to come with him to a call we just got. He said it's hush hush," explained the deputy.

Jim nodded.

"Very well. Leroy. Thank you for your help," exclaimed Jim.

Leroy nodded and watched the two walk off. He was curious now. He couldn't remember the last time his father kept him in the dark like this.

"Hey, Encyclopedia. EB!"

He turned around as Sally walked over. She had a look on her face Encyclopedia couldn't read.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. That guy you were talking to. I saw him yesterday at Dell's. He asked about our case at Petey's."

"Really?"

"Who he is?"

"His name is Jim Faraday. He is an agent for the FBI. He is following up on those forged checks."

"Oh. You're helping him?"

Encyclopedia shrugged.

"I guess I am."

…..

Chief Brown was waiting for Jim outside of the police department. He nodded at him.

"Leroy help you out?" He asked.

"He did. So what's this call?"

"Motel on the edge of town. Sleeping Bear Motel. The owner says a car has been parked there for two days now. No sign of anyone and every person staying there has been connected to a car."

Jim raised an eyebrow and his instincts kicked in a little. He instantly thought that sounded like someone dumping a car.

"I'm so glad the owner called me and not Leroy," added Chief Brown.

"He won't be satisfied till you tell him why I'm here," explained Jim.

"I know. It's partially your call, Agent Faraday."

"Can he keep a secret?"

"Better than some adults."

"If you want to tell him, I'm ok with that."

"OK. I'll discuss it with my wife. It's a trick thing though. He's bright and all and he knows there's bad people in the world but he's also only ten. We're talking about a serious criminal here and not some desperate bank robber. But we'll talk to him."

"Very good. Why don't we go check out that car now?"

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

To prevent an M rating I will censor Jim's foul language. Flip and flipping will stand for a four letter word starting with f. The Idaville characters will react in kind to his language especially Encyclopedia.

The Sleeping Bear Motel was a charming looking motel with a cartoon bear on the sign out front. Chief Brown went to talk to the owner as Jim approached the car that had been abandoned in the parking lot. He circled it a few times, trying the doors. Locked of course. He peered inside. The car looked clean. Not clean like the driver wasn't messy. Clean as if it was at the car wash.

"Chief Brown?" Asked Jim.

The chief quickly walked off.

"Yes, Jim," he exclaimed.

"How many car washes in town?" Asked Jim.

"Um, four. Six if you count the self washes at two gas stations. Why?"

"This car was cleaned before being brought here. Look inside. It's flipping immaculate."

Brown frowned at Jim's colorful language but peered into the car. He nodded in agreement.

"OK. So it got cleaned. What does that mean?"

"If this was brought here by someone other than the other, we might have them on camera at the car wash," replied Jim. "We need to call a locksmith."

"Woah, woah. Hold on. We might be a small town but we do need things like warrants to search cars. I see no probable cause at the moment. A possible serial killer might be probable cause," exclaimed Brown.

Jim shook his head. He could deal with running the plates for now. He took out his phone and called one of his computer techs at the bureau. Horace Lloyd picked up after two rings.

"Cyber Crimes. Horace speaking," he greeted.

"Put down the flipping lo main and run a plate for me," exclaimed Jim.

"Jimmy! Where are you?"

"Idaville, Florida. Need you to run a plate."

"Is this the Midnight Walker?"

"No it's DB flipping Cooper. Are you ready for the plate number?"

"Sure sure. Give it to me."

"Kansas plates. 6XQJ32. Got that?"

"Idaville is nowhere near Kansas."

"No ship, Sherlock."

"Flip you, Jimmy. OK here it comes. Oliver Sterns. Age twenty-four. Kansas driver's license."

"Would you fax all you have on him to the Idaville police department?"

"Pain in my ass. Fine. What's the number?"

Jim looked at Chief Brown.

"Fax number, Chief."

"727-459-1611."

Jim repeated the number and Horace said he would send it right away.

"Be careful down there, Jimmy. This guy is no joke," warned Horace.

"Thanks, Horace. And thanks for the help."

"Any time."

Jim hung up and looked at Chief Brown.

"Plate is registered to an Oliver Sterns from Kansas," explained Jim.

"He's a long way from home," replied Brown.

"Any local events happening that would attract out of state interest?"

"Not really. In August will be our start of fall celebration. Then the harvest festival at the start of October."

"Way too far off. We'll need to run a background check on Oliver Sterns. And we'll need a cooperative judge to give us a warrant to open the car."

"That'll be tricky but we actually might have a way in to have judge Calder help us."

"What would that be?" Asked Jim.

Chief Brown smiled.

"Leroy."

…

Carla Calder was very happy to welcome Chief Brown and her son into her home. Jim stayed outside to make a phone call to his supervisor back in DC. Calder was a staple of the Idaville justice department. A lot of criminals Encyclopedia tracked down ended up in her courtroom. The Idaville district attorney was also a fan of the boy detective.

"What can I do for the Brown boys today?" Asked Calder.

"We've got an abandoned car in the Sleeping Bear parking lot, Your Honor," began Encyclopedia.

"We would like a warrant to open the car and search it," added Chief Brown.

Calder nodded and stood up to pace the living room. Chief Brown had seen her do this a number of times.

"Does this have to do with a case, Chief?" Asked Calder.

"Possible missing person," replied Chief Brown.

Calder nodded.

"What's your involvement with all of this, Leroy?" Asked Calder, as she walked over to her desk.

"Dad asked me for help," replied Encyclopedia.

That was sort of true. He just didn't technically have all the details. HIs father had just said they had a abandoned car and were trying to find it's owner.

"Is this person wanted for a crime?" Asked Calder.

"No. Mr. Sterns is not a suspect in any crime," replied Chief Brown.

Calder nodded.

"And what about the federal agent outside?" Asked Calder.

"He's here on something else. Wanted some excitement," replied Brown.

"Idaville style," joked Encyclopedia.

Calder nodded and typed the warrant for Chief Brown. She made it clear he was allowed to open the car and search it. Chief Brown shook her hand.

"Thank you, Your Honor."


End file.
